Five Nights at Freddy's Storybook- The Start
by Indie Manga
Summary: The children's stories are finally told...


Bonnie...

The hot summer air makes it almost impossible to breathe. Cicadas can be heard from every direction. The heat bounces off the already melting pavement. As time goes on the sun only seems to get brighter. Birds soar above me, calling out to their fellow companions. I step back into the shadows of the trees, protecting me from the sun's brutal rays. Looking up I see Mary-Ann calling out to me from across the street. She waves a bag of potato chips in the air, while wearing a massive grin on her face. I return her grin with a raised eyebrow. She crosses the street, and begins running towards me.

"See, I told you it would be fine." Mary-Ann says gleefully.

"You are only FINE because you didn't get caught. If you had been caught..." but I am soon cut off.

"Aubrey!" a familiar voice calls out. I turn to see my mother waiting at the corner. Seeing that I've caught sight of her, she begins motioning for me to hurry up.

"Looks like I have to go." I say, turning back towards Mary-Ann.

She nods."Well, see you tomorrow!" Mary-Ann says as she waves.

"By!" I yell now running over to my mom. I speed past lots of other kids and even some parents. My back-pack thumps on my back at a consistent speed. My already disarrayed clothing seems to fall apart even more. When I finally get to my mom, she looks me up and down.

"What on earth did you do today?" She says with a smile as she wraps her arm around my small body. We begin walking home.

"Today we made pictures, using paint. Then we all went around and shared each of our pictures." I say.

"Oh my, what did you draw?"my mother says with a smile.

"You, daddy and me." I say letting out a giggle. My mom joins me in laughter.

"I'm sure your picture was the best in the class." she says. "You really are growing up..." she murmurs.

"Huh?" I say.

"Nothing sweetie." my mom responds, with a worried look on her face. My mom opens the gate that leads up to our house and I rush in to our front yard. Slowly my mom walks up to the porch, unlocking the door. I dart inside, my dad is sprawled out on the couch, watching a baseball game. Bottles line the floor surrounding him. A few of them are shattered. He doesn't even look up at me. Mom told me that "Daddy was going through a rough time" and that it's best to "leave him alone". So I just continue through the house and go upstairs to do my homework. I sprawl out on the floor of my bedroom and take out all of my work from school. My picture falls out by accident. I pick it up carefully and place it on my dresser. I lay back down and get straight to work.

At about 6:00 I go downstairs to ask my mom a question about a word in the newspaper. Just when I was getting ready to go downstairs, I hear yelling and screaming. All of the sudden I hear a loud crash and a glass bottle shatter.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU, TELL "ME" TO MOVE!" a male voice screams. "I'M THE ONE WHO WORKS AROUND HERE!"

A female voice speaks"I'm sorry, I just-"

"IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE NOW!" the male voice screams again. I hear a lot of movement downstairs.

"NO, STOP!" the woman begs. I hear a loud smack, followed by the sound of glass breaking. A large thud occurs, shaking the whole house. Slowly I walk downstairs. I look down into the living room where I see my Dad standing over my mother's motionless body. A thick red substance oozes from her head. Shattered glass lay around her, and on her. Daddy looks up at me as I stare in disbelief.

"Mommy... What happened to mommy?" I say with tears brimming in my eyes.

"Your mommy didn't listen. That's what happened, and if you don't, you'll be just like mommy. YOUR STUPID MOTHER!" he responds now screaming at me.

I felt the warm tears running down my face. Daddy starts walking towards me with a look of pure anger on his face. He grabs my arm and shakes it intensely, causing me to almost drop the newspaper. He pulls me down the stairs and through the living room. I turn back to see my mother still laying motionless on the ground. He opens the front door and pushes me outside into the cool afternoon breeze.

"You can cry out there!" he yells angrily and shuts the door on my face.

I just stand in front of the house shaking and letting the tears pour down my face.

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry, just let me in!" I cry. Looking down at my newspaper I see that it has a brownish-red stain across the main headline.

"New...Res-taur-rant Freddy Fazbeir's Pizza is a Hit" I silently read through my tears. There's a picture of animals with almost human bodies. They show a bear, chicken, fox and best of all a bunny. Bunnies had always been my favorite animal, but this bunny was special. It's shiny and a bright shade of blue. The beautiful creation was topped off with a cute little guitar. I have to see this creation for my self.

I forget all my pains and sorrows. Not knowing exactly where I'm going, I step onto the sidewalk and stare all the way down the road. The sun shimmers right above the horizons. Occasionally you can see the shadow of a bird passing by. I completely step out of the yard now. The gate closes with a slam behind me. Without looking back, I begin running towards the sun as fast as my legs will move. Out of the side of my eye I see people staring at me and some laughing, but I keep running. Every step is harder than the last and every motion of my legs is swifter than the last. The pavement seems to be flying out from the bottom's of my shoes. I feel like I'm flying and on top of the world, free from the prison that I call home.

Loosing stamina, I slowly transition into a walk. I think I walk for about 2 hours, the sun had set and the beautiful silvery moon now took it's place. Even though I'm on a busy street, I feel like I'm being followed. I turn, but I am only greeted by a piece of trash rolling by. Then I see it, the thing I've been waiting for. A giant building right in front of me reads "FREDDY FAZBEIR'S PIZZERIA". I jump up and down in excitement. I run up to the glass window. Stuffed animals line the shelves in the front window, each one showing one of the animals I saw on the newspaper. Except there are more than before, some of them aren't even animals. There is a puppet like thing and a little boy holding a balloon. Not to mention the fox like creature with white and pink. Best of all there are a ton of perfect little bunnies lined up in rows.

Stuck in amazement, I didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. A large shadow cast over me and the heavy scent of cologne rests in the air.

An unknown voice speaks. "So you like bunnies?"


End file.
